Artorius Collbrande
Artorius Collbrande, auch Arthur genannt, ist der Endgegner aus Tales of Berseria. Persönlichkeit Artorius' Persönlichkeit schwankt stark mit dem derzeitigen Lebensstandard, in dem er sich befindet. Als Ehemann und werdender Vater zeichnet er sich als freundlicher Mann aus, der seine Familie innig liebte und alles gab, um sie zu beschützen. Nach den schweren Verlusten, die er zu ertragen hatte, erscheint er weniger gefühlvoll. Dennoch gibt er gut auf seine restliche Familie acht und zeigt sich fürsorglich. Nach dem Verlust seiner letzten Familie erscheint er in der Hauptgeschichte überwiegend als gefühlskalter Mann, da er sich darum bemüht, seine Vernunft endgültig über seine Emotionen zu stellen. Geschichte Frühe Jahre Es ist nicht bekannt, was mit Artorius' ursprünglicher Familie geschehen ist, aber als Claudin Asgard ihn als seinen Schüler aufnahm, war er eine Waise. Claudin hatte dreihundert Jahre vor Tales of Berseria die Länder vereint und das Dunkle Zeitalter beendet hatte. Durch einen Eid hatte Claudin sein Leben über die normale Altersspanne eines Menschen verlängert. Er war zudem mit Melchior Mayvin befreundet, der ebenfalls einen solchen Eid einging. Claudin galt als Hirte und war Artorius' Meister. Artorius zeichnete sich durch eine hohe Resonanz aus und war damit dazu imstande, Malakhim sowie Dämonen zu sehen, wodurch er einer der wenigen resonanten Menschen vor der Dämmerung war. Er, Melchior und Claudin waren auf der Suche nach Innominat. Mehr als zehn Jahre vor der Hauptgeschichte von Tales of Berseria starb Claudin, um das Leben von Artorius zu retten. Sein Grab befindet sich in Lothringen. Artorius bemühte sich dennoch darum, in der Welt den Glauben an die Empyreer zu stärken, wobei er jedoch auf taube Ohren traf. Schließlich stromerte er fortan rastlos und hoffnungslos durch die Länder und legte sich im Wald in der Nähe von Aball nieder. Dort entdeckte ihn Celica Crowe, die sich nach seiner Gesundheit erkundigte. Er entgegnete lediglich, dass er müde sei, und sie wunderte sich, ob er lang gereist war. Er sagte, dass er zehn Jahre gereist war und sich nun Vorwürfe machte, da sein Meister ihm alles anvertraut hatte und er nichts hatte tun können. Celica verstand, dass er eine Pause benötigte, was er zunächst ablehnte, also bot sie ihm einen Apfel an, den er ebenfalls nicht annahm. Celica legte ihm den Apfel in die Hand und erklärt ihm, dass sie hören kann, wie sein Körper rief, dass er leben wollte, doch Artorius erwiderte, dass er nicht das Recht hätte zu leben. Celica fragte sich daraufhin, ob man sich dieses Recht wirklich erst verdienen müsste, und sie erklärt, dass Dinge wie Hunger und Müdigkeit offenbaren, dass Menschen am Leben waren. Sie stellte sich ihm vor, woraufhin Artorius ihre Einladung nach Hause annahm und sich zwar als Exorzist vorstellte, aber unter dem Namen Arthur. Artorius zog zur Familie Crowe nach Aball, wo er ein einfaches Leben führte, aber als Wächter der Stadt agierte. In einer Erinnerung des Alltags der Familie sprach Artorius gut über seine Schwägerin Velvet Crowe, die gewiss auf ihren jüngeren Bruder Laphicet Crowe achten würde, und Celica offenbarte ihm daraufhin, dass sie hoffte, dass das Kind in ihr eines Tages so stark werden würde wie Velvet. Artorius verstand, dass sie schwanger war, und zeigt sich überglücklich darüber. Er schenkte Celica einen Anhänger, der seine Liebe zu ihr darstellen sollte, und versprach ihr, sie und das Kind stets mit seinem Leben zu beschützen. thumb|300px|left|Arthur schützte seine Schwägerin vor Dämonen und unterrichtet sie in seinen Maximen Zur Zeit von Celicas Schwangerschaft brach die Scharlachrote Nacht der Dämmerung an. Artorius, der zu dem Zeitpunkt mit Velvet und Laphicet unterwegs gewesen war, brachte die beiden in Sicherheit und tröstete sie, ehe er weitereilte, um Celica beizustehen. Diese wurde von den Dämonen zum Schrein der Ruhe gedrängt, wo Artorius sie zu retten versuchte, doch Celica stürzte in den Schlund des Schreins, als sie ihn aus dem Angriff eines Dämons stieß und die Attacke selbst einsteckte. Artorius war am Boden zerstört und wurde kurz darauf von Melchior aufgesucht. Die beiden bemerkten die Domäne eines Malaks und erkannten, dass Innominat, den sie all die Zeit über gesucht hatten, hier gewesen war. Sie wurden Zeugen davon, wie Celica und ihr ungeborenes Kind als Malakhim wiedergeboren wurden, nämlich als Seres und Laphicet. Die Erweckung Innominats war jedoch noch nicht beendet und Melchior erkannte, dass ein zweites reines Opfer in einer weiteren Scharlachroten Nacht nötig war. Während Laphicet als "Nummer Zwei" in die Obhut von Teresa Linares gegeben worden war, verband Artorius sich mit Seres, die ihn fortan begleitete. Tales of Berseria Prolog Ohne Celica kümmert Artorius sich weiterhin um Velvet und Laphicet, die seine Familie sind. Artorius begann damit, Velvet im Schwertkampf zu unterrichten, weshalb Velvet gelegentlich alleine auf Stachelschweinjagd in den Ruhewald geht. Um für Laphicets Medizin zahlen zu können, geht Velvet erneut auf Stachelschweinjagd, da Artorius sie arbeitsbedingt kurzzeitig verlassen muss. Während der Jagd wird eines der Stachelschweine zu einem Dämon, sodass Velvet sich ihm nur schwer erwehren kann, und Arthur erscheint rechtzeitig, um es mit Seres' Hilfe zu töten. Velvet ist nicht dazu imstande, Seres zu sehen, bekommt aber mit, wie Artorius mit ihr redet. Er warnt Velvet daraufhin, dass in der Nähe des Dorfes Dämonen gesehen wurden und befiehlt ihr, die Flucht zu ergreifen, wenn sie einem begegnet. Velvet erkundigt sich daraufhin, ob sie wohl eines Tages auch Exorzistin werden könnte, was Artorius lediglich kryptisch beantwortet. thumb|300px|Arthurs Darstellung in [[Plaudereien]] In der nächsten Scharlachroten Nacht begibt sich Artorius mit seinem Schwager Laphicet zum Schrein der Ruhe. Er hatte zuvor ein Gespräch mit ihm gehabt: Laphicet war sich dessen bewusst, dass er bald sterben würde, da er am 12-Jahre-Fieber leidet, und wünscht sich, dass sein Leben einen Zweck erfüllt. Daher will er von Artorius an Innominat geopfert werden, um seine vollständige Erweckung einzuleiten. Artorius kommt seinem Wunsch nach und tötet Laphicet. Dies geschieht eher zufällig vor den Augen von Velvet, die die Hilfe von Artorius gesucht hat. Velvet wird von Seres zu Boden gebracht, damit sie sich nicht in das Ritual einmischt, aber sie kann sich befreien, als Artorius Laphicet in den Schlund des Schreins der Ruhe stürzen lässt, und springt ihm hinterher. Dort kann sie ihn noch rechtzeitig halten und hängt an der Klippe. Auch nach Artorius' Befehl, ihn loszulassen, kommt sie dem nicht nach, weshalb Artorius ihre linke Hand mit einem Schlag abtrennt und so beide zum Fallen bringt. Als Velvet von einer enormen Macht wieder hinausgeschleudert wird, ist an der Stelle ihrer abgetrennten Hand eine Dämonenhand gewachsen, mit der sie eine Reihe von Dämonen verschlingt. Erst danach erkennt sie, dass es sich bei diesen Dämonen um die Bewohner Aballs gehandelt hatte. Artorius erkennt Velvet als Therion. Er stellt sich ihr nun als "Artorius Collbrande" vor, während Velvet von Seres, die sie nun zu ihrem Erstaunen sehen kann und auch das Erscheinen weiterer Malakhim beobachtet, erneut zu Boden gebracht wird. Artorius attackiert Velvet ein letztes Mal, nachdem sie in ihrem Zorn seinen wahren Namen brüllt, und bringt sie daraufhin nach Titania, wo sie seither gefangen gehalten wird. Hauptgeschichte Artorius, der sich als Erwecker Innominats und Bringer der Malakhim einen Namen im Königreich gemacht hatte, ist nun der Anführer der Abtei, die zwar vorher bereits existiert hatte, nun aber wichtiger geworden ist, da die Offenbarung stattgefunden hatte. Nun ist jeder Mensch dazu imstande, Malakhim und Dämonen wahrzunehmen, und die Abtei verbreitete die Lüge der Dämonenpest, um mehr Anhänger zu erhalten. Artorius wird in Loegres von Prinz Parzival in Anwesenheit des Volkes und der anderen Exorzisten zum Hirten ernannt. Er hat zudem von Hohepriester Gideon die gesamte Macht der Kirche übertragen bekommen und auch die Macht des Militärs liegt in seiner Hand, um das Zeitalter der Dämonenpest überwinden zu können, wodurch er im Grunde das Königreich Midgand beherrscht. thumb|left|300px|Artorius meditiert im Empyreischen Thron Als Velvet durch diverse Aufträge von Tabatha Baskerville in Erfahrung bringt, dass Artorius sich im neu errichteten Empyreischen Thron befindet, sucht sie gemeinsam mit den anderen Helden die Tempelanlage auf. Dort finden sie Artorius alleine vor und Velvet ist wild entschlossen ihn zu töten. Mal um Mal lässt sie sich von Laphicet heilen, damit sie eine Chance gegen ihren Schwager hat, der ihr zwar verspricht, sich gegen sie nicht zurückzuhalten, es aber dennoch nicht dazu kommt, dass er oder sie sterben. Stattdessen erscheinen weitere Mitglieder der Abtei und Teresa Linares beschützt Artorius, wobei Laphicet jedoch einen Riss zum Erdenpuls öffnet. Artorius versteht, dass Laphicet eine Verbindung zu Innominat aufweist, und schickt Eleanor Hume, die versehentlich ebenfalls in den Erdenpuls geraten ist, den Auftrag, Laphicet sicher nach Loegres zu bringen. Artorius versteht nach der ersten Begegnung mit Velvet nach drei Jahren, dass er seine Bindung zu ihr endgültig brechen muss, damit er sich nicht länger von Gefühlen leiten lässt, sondern ausschließlich seinem Verstand folgen kann. Zusammen mit Melchior steckt Artorius hinter der Erzeugung der Therions, die Innominat mit Bosheit speisen und ihn nach den zwei erfolgreichen reinen Opferungen in den Scharlachroten Nächten endgültig erwecken sollen. Zudem arbeiteten die beiden gemeinsam an der Armatisierung, die dem Zweck dient, die Macht eines Malaks vollkommen dem Menschen zu überreichen, während Mensch und Malak verschmelzen. Dafür werden Göttliche Artefakte hergestellt, und auch für die Armatsierung mit Innominat, damit dieser kontrolliert werden kann, wird eines erschaffen, das sich in Artorius' Händen befindet. Artorius überlässt den ersten praktischen Test der Armatisierung Oscar Dragonia und entzieht Teresa ihren letzten Malak und ihr Amt als Prätorin. Beides wird er ihr zurückgeben, sobald Oscars erster Test, der für ihn tödlich ausgehen könnte, vorüber ist. Schließlich überfällt Artorius, nachdem die Helden alle Therions von ihren Erdenpulspunkten entfernt haben, Titania, wo er Velvet erstmals den frisch erwachten Innominat präsentiert: Dieser besitzt das Antlitz ihres Bruders Laphicet, der für seine Erweckung geopfert war und offenbar Besitz von seinem Körper ergriffen oder seine Gestalt angenommen hatte. Innominat frisst Velvets Bosheit der Sorte "Hass", kann sich aber noch nicht an ihrer Verzweiflung laben. Als die Helden erneut in den Erdenpuls und schließlich zur Hexeninsel flüchten können, ist Artorius auch dort anwesend, als die Helden die Hexeninsel nach einer Auseinandersetzung mit Innominat und dem Höllenmilan verlassen können. thumb|300px|Artorius armatisiert durch Nevn Hiw Ejuam Kurz darauf vollzieht Artorius die Zeremonie der Unterdrückung: Innominats Domäne weitet sich aus und erfasst viele Menschen in ihrem Inneren, die beginnen, ihren Willen zu verlieren und ausschließlich mit Verstand zu denken. Durch die Domänen der Therions sind die Helden vorerst vor diesem Einfluss gefeit und auch andere Menschen können sich dem erwehren, werden dann aber von der Abtei zu einem Erdenpulspunkt gebracht, wo sie direkt der Kraft von Innominat ausgesetzt werden. Nachdem die Helden die vier elementaren Empyreer erweckten, wird Innominat aus dem Erdenpuls vertrieben und manifestiert sich über dem Empyreischen Thron. Innominat und Artorius erwarten dort, geschützt durch viele Malakhim, die Innominats Nebenherrscher sind, die Helden. Artorius und Innominat bekämpfen die Helden gemeinsam. Schließlich bietet Artorius seine eigene Bosheit der Sorte Verzweiflung Innominat an, dessen volle Kraft dadurch erwacht. Artorius und Innominat armatisieren durch Innominats wahren Namen zu einer machtvollen Gestalt, in der Artorius auch wieder Herr über seine eigentlich lahme, rechte Hand ist. Es gelingt Velvet schließlich, Artorius mit seinem eigenen Schwert zu töten. In seinen letzten Worten gesteht er ihr, dass er sich gewünscht hatte, dass damals vor zehn Jahren, in der ersten Scharlachroten Nacht, nicht Celica und sein ungeborenes Kind, sondern Velvet und Laphicet gestorben wären. Velvet hingegen ist sich sicher, dass Artorius auch für sie und Laphicet genauso gehandelt hätte wie er es nun getan hatte. Ohne dem zu widersprechen, stirbt Artorius. Wissenswertes *Nach Artorius wird später der Empyreische Thron benannt, der dann den Namen Thron von Artorius trägt und als finales Dungeon in Tales of Zestiria betreten wird, das eintausend Jahre nach Tales of Berseria spielt. Der Grund hierfür wird zwar nicht bekannt, ist aber vermutlich die Tatsache, dass Artorius unter der allgemeinen Bevölkerung ein Held ist. *Artorius unterrichtete Velvet darüber, dass er meint, dass in einer Familie niemand mehr geliebt wurde als ein anderer, und dass er sie und Laphicet genauso liebt wie Celica. *Artorius' mystisches Arte Raserei des wilden Wolfs wird unter demselben Namen und derselben Ausführung von Yuri Lowell aus Tales of Vesperia angewandt. *Artorius und Laphicet hatten einmal gemeinsam geplant, Stachelschweine in Aball zu züchten, weil sich deren Verkauf in der Zeit der schlechten Ernten stark erhöht hat. Es stellte sich jedoch heraus, dass das Temperament der Stachelschweine zu wild war, um sie halten zu können. *Wenn das Zusatzdungeon Die Himmelssteppen erfolgreich abgeschlossen wurde, wird die letzte Form von Artorius im Finalkampf nicht "Armatisierter Artorius" genannt, sondern "Vergöttlichter Artorius". Charakterliste en:Artorius Collbrande Kategorie:Figuren aus Tales of Berseria Kategorie:Widersacher aus Tales of Berseria Kategorie:Bossgegner aus Tales of Berseria Kategorie:Artorius Collbrande Kategorie:Endgegner